Death by Chocolate
by lildemonsmom928
Summary: AU where Dean is Deanna. She's bored with her vanilla boyfriend and is looking for something dark, sinful and delicious. Who does she run into but Crowley. One shot with mostly smut and a slight plot. :) All errors are my own and possibly spell check lol!


**A/N: Alternate Universe where Dean is Deanna and Imagine she is dating this very nice and decent (but dead boring guy) then Crowley comes and sweeps her off her feet and she has no choice but to submit and surrender herself to his dark and sinful charms. Slight nod to Dean's love of cheeseburgers…**

**Chapter 1**

"Cheeseburgers again?" Deanna whined, "Can't we have something else? Pasta, salad, fruit? Anything?" Samuel just gives Deanna a disgusted look, "Deanna knows that these are my specialty dear. Deanna never complained before what's changed?"

Wow, Deanna thinks what's changed? Maybe the fact that Deanna is dating Mr. Vanilla and she is seriously craving Mr. Death by chocolate. Something Sinful and decadent that melts in Deanna's mouth and leaves her craving for more until she falls dead, sated for eternity. But of course that is so not what Deanna says. She would never willingly hurt Samuel's feelings. He was the one who picked Deanna up after her last disastrous relationship. He is safe and kind and loving. And so booring! Like to death boring. Where was the bad boy that Deanna so craved?

"I am sorry Samuel. I don't know what came over me. It's probably just all the stress I am under at work." Deanna gives him her warmest smile and caresses his hand. And of course no spark. It's like a candle that fizzled out. So Deanna grabs a cheeseburger and eats it chugging her wine to get it to go down. After the meal Deanna obliges him by having the same vanilla coated missionary sex. Deanna begins counting mentally in her head all the things on her to do list. Laundry, walk her dog, Satan, a big black Doberman, that people actually flee from even though he is the biggest love bug. Stop at the pharmacy and refill her birth control, buy some batteries for Mr. Clit teaser, shit like that. After faking another orgasm, Deanna gets dressed, kiss Samuel on the cheek and practically race out of his apartment. Deanna is so focused on getting out of the building she doesn't notice the gorgeous hunk all dressed in black, just outside the building until it's too late and Deanna slams into him. "Oof," Deanna gasps. Rough, calloused hands grab her bare arms before Deanna could fall onto her ass. "Whoa there darling," a gruff, yet honey coated accented voice said.

"Holy shit, where are you from?" Deanna burst out, "That accent just melted my panties. " A low seductive chuckle rumbled through him. And then Deanna practically dies of embarrassment as she realizes she fricking said that out loud. "Oh god I am so sorry. I so did not mean that the way it sounded," Deanna stammers out. Another seductive chuckle came from him. "Look at me love", he commanded. It's like he flipped a switch in her. Just his tone and the feel of his body against hers made Deanna vibrate from head to toes. What would looking him in the eyes do? Slowly Deanna raises her eyes to his face. Sweet mother Mary. It was him. Her bad boy, her death by chocolate dessert.

Her knees get weak, her breath is stolen, and her heart is pounding so hard Deanna is sure he can hear it. "That's better", he whispers as he lowers his head and captures her mouth in his. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. It's like Deanna are drowning. His mouth continues to assault hers. It's like he wants to crawl inside Deanna and suck out her soul. "That's exactly what I want to do love," He whispers against her mouth. Pulling her lips from his Deanna looks up at him. "What? How could you...Do you read minds?" again the words just falling out of her mouth with no thought. Smiling he looked into her eyes and whispered seductively, "Yes. My name is Crowley and souls are my business." A shiver went down her spine but Deanna weren't sure if it was from fear or lust or both. Probably both. Deanna decided to dance with the devil, so to speak. "Alright, Crowley," Deanna purred, "Do your worst." Crowley's eyes darkened with lust. He pulled Deanna into a rough embrace and ground his lips against hers. All of sudden there was a slight whoosh and her stomach dropped to her feet. Crowley's arms tightened around Deanna so she wouldn't fall to her knees. Wide-eyed Deanna took in the fact that one: She was no longer on the street outside Samuel's building and two: She was naked, like as in the day she was born naked. Indignant, Deanna pulled out of Crowley's embrace, "Where the hell am I and where the hell are my clothes?"

Crowley gave Deanna a once over before walking to a huge table near the back of the room close to the roaring fireplace. The table contained platters of fruits, meats and cheese. Deanna's mouth rounded in and O as she saw the huge chocolate fountain. Fuck. I am in trouble she thought. Crowley grabbed a decanter and poured two glasses of whiskey. Deanna took her eyes off him and began roaming over the room. It was huge and extremely opulent. And there was a massive bed smack dab in the middle of it. The oak pillars were draped with red velvet curtains and it was encased in black silken sheets. Looking around she realized this room oozed sex and danger. Hanging on one wall was a collection of every sex toy Deanna could imagine. On the opposite wall that was covered in a plush rug were silken ropes and fur lined handcuffs. A warm wet tingling sensation filled her belly and her pussy began to drip. A glass was thrust into her hand and warm breath tickled the back of her neck, "Drink darling?" Crowley asked as he pressed kisses along her neck and shoulder. Deanna grasped the glass and leaned into his tongue. Bringing the glass to her lips Deanna gave a sniff and then tossed back the shot. A new kind of burning sensation shot down her body. "Oh my god that is a good burn", Deanna wheezed out. Deanna could fill Crowley grin against her back as he continued his kisses from left shoulder to right shoulder. "Just wait to I get through with you. Then you'll know what a good burn is," he growled out. Deciding to take control of herself before she begged him to take her like a whore, Deanna moved away from him and sauntered to the table. Setting down the glass Deanna leaned against the table and raised her eyebrow, "Really? Prove it."

Crowley's cock twitched at the boldness of the long limbed goddess before him. Then he scowled. Didn't this slip of a girl, a human no less, realize that he could kill her with a snap of his fingers? Apparently it was lesson time. Crowley stalked towards her a dangerous glint in his eye. Deanna once again felt that shiver of fear and lust. Her pussy was suddenly drenched at the thought of him taking chocolate from that fountain, pouring it on her and then fucking her like no tomorrow on the table at her back. Crowley grabbed her, lifted her up and plopped her onto the edge of the table. "Stop reading my mind, "Deanna yelled. "It's rude." Crowley just laughed and spread her legs wider. He ground his erection into her, the feel of his clothing causing delicious friction against her pussy. Leaning over he grabbed a handful of the chocolate and smeared it over her breasts and stomach. Crowley's tongue snaked out and licked first one nipple and then the other. Deanna moaned as the warmth from the chocolate and his tongue sent shivers straight to her already drenched pussy. The rasp of a zipper being lowered set her nerves aflame. Deanna's breath came out in short panting gasps. Crowley stuck two fingers in her dripping pussy sliding them in and out and getting them wet. Pulling her closer to the edge he then took those fingers and slowly rubbed them around the rim of her puckered hole. Deanna gasped as he slid them deep into her ass. She thrust her hips against those fingers. "God, yes," she groaned as he slid them in and out. Then without any warning he removed the fingers and rammed his cock into her. "Fuck oh fuck", Deanna screamed as Crowley began pounding into her slick tight ass. Her chocolate coated breasts bounced hard against her chest which created a whole new sensation deep in her belly. Crowley then grabbed her hair with his right and jerked her forward for a searing kiss. As his cock pounded into her, he tongue fucked her mouth. He took his left hand and began rubbing her already sensitive clit. Deanna knew she was on the verge of coming. She tightened her ass muscles against Crowley's cock. Crowley slammed harder into her as his orgasm began to build. Ungodly noises poured from their throats as they both screamed their release. Crowley gave one final hard thrust as his hot cum filled her ass. Gasping for breath, Crowley let go of her hair and Deanna fell back onto the table. "Ow, asshole that hurt," She cried out. Crowley gave her a tight smile and withdrew his still weeping cock. Deanna was sure she was going to be walking funny tomorrow. That is if she lived until then. Why did she insist on pushing this man? Demon? King of Hell? Deanna couldn't explain it but something about how he responded to her gave her courage to speak her mind. Even though it could result in her death.

"Don't worry darling, I'm not ready to kill you just yet," Crowley growled, "but watch your tone when you speak to me." Deanna just gave him a grin and hopped off the table slamming their bodies together. Chocolate smeared off Deanna and onto him. Crowley's eyebrows shot up at the contact. He swore there was a spark shooting between them. Deanna gave a slight gasp and gripped his shoulders. "Jesus wept, Crowley! Did you have to shock me? What the fuck?" Deanna pushed against him and stormed towards the bed. Before she even took two steps Crowley grabbed her wrist and yanked her back against him, causing another painful jolt to both of them. Deanna looked up at Crowley covered in chocolate from their bodies touching and then burst out laughing. "Oh My God," She yelled, "We have sexual static cling." Deanna was laughing so hard she bent over clutching her stomach. Crowley growled loud and deep, causing Deanna to look up. A shiver of fear spread down her spine. And then she knew…Chocolate was definitely going to be the death of her.


End file.
